Tony's Beloved
by Black Midnite
Summary: Tony's sister gets herself into a scrap. Can the team help?
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical early Sunday morning. Tony was still up finishing a movie, despite it being 3:20 in the morning and was therefore quite surprised to hear a knocking at his door. Even the girls he'd been accustomed to bringing home would be asleep by now. Since the knocking hadn't stopped yet, Tony figured he probably should go see who it is. He yawned and flipped off the TV as he made his way to the door.

Standing on the other side of the threshold was a young woman, maybe ten years his junior, with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Hi, Big Brother."

Tony quickly scanned her body as he put his hands on her arms to help steady her. Not a scratch, bruise, or tear in her cloths went unnoticed.

"What the Hell happened, Adelina?!?"

He would've led her to the couch so her unsteady legs wouldn't disappear beneath her, but she wouldn't let him move beyond the doorway. She wouldn't even make eye contact when she said,

"I think I was raped."

Sorry it's short. First chapter story I've even considered posting.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late, and again Gibbs was up working on his boat in his basement when his phone rang. He was a little surprised to see Tony's name, but didn't spend much time thinking about it.

"Gibbs"

*_Boss, it's Tony.*_

Gibbs picked up his sander and started on his boat again. This time with his cell tucked between his ear and shoulder.

"Yeah"

*_I've got a bit of a problem. Addy showed up at my apartment. She's definitely been drugged. I already called Ducky and he's going to meet us at the office. I've also got Ziva coming. Hoping it'll make Addy feel a little more comfortable.*_

There was a bit of a pause, where the only thing Gibbs could hear was the rhythmic sound of sandpaper on wood.

*_Boss, she thinks she's been raped and from the looks of her when she got to my place, I'd say she's right… I need your help, Gibbs.*_

"I'll be right there." Gibbs was already half way up the stairs by the time he hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, Gibbs was walking out of the elevator. Already the team was assembled in the bullpen. Gibbs recognized four of the five people now filling it. Apparently someone had called Abby and McGee too. He assumed the girl sitting at Tony's desk was the sister he'd been called about. McGee was already sitting at his own desk typing away at his keyboard. Ziva came around the corner with two trays of drinks and a bag of something. She set everything down on her desk as Gibbs followed close behind.

"You got everything?" Tony asked as he reached into the bag.

"Yes. Even you nasty bagel." Ziva handed him a coffee cup as he pulled out an onion and garlic bagel with all the fixings. He took the cup and bagel and set them on his desk.

"Eat something," he told the dark blond sitting there. She looked at it with some distain, then back at Tony. She heaved a sigh before taking a small bite. He gave her slightly exasperated look at the size of the bite, but mostly ignored it. He turned back to Ziva's desk to retrieve his pastry and coffee, taking it back to sit on his desk.

"Hey, Boss. This is my little sister Adelina." He turned his eyes pointedly at the girl in his chair. "Addy as I call her. Addy, this is my boss, Gibbs. He's going to help catch the bastard." Tony's eyes held all the confidence in the world as they bore into to Gibbs'. Gibbs turned to look over at Tony's sister. Something had happened to her. He could see cuts on her arms and bruises quickly forming at her wrists. From where he stood he could also see a bloody gash in her shirt with what looked to be gauze underneath. There was a cut about two inches running back from the base of her jaw and down the left side of her neck. Her bottom lip was split and her right eye was pretty badly swollen. The more he looked at her the more the anger inside him at such an act grew. Finally his eyes broke away. Ziva handed him a cup, of which he took a sip before turning to his longtime friend.

"Have you checked her out yet, Ducky?"

"Not yet. I was wondering if there was somewhere else we could take her to do it. Autopsy isn't the most encouraging place."

"Ya got somewhere else in mind?"

"Well, we could always try a hospital."

Gibbs looked over at Tony who shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok then. Grab you're gear. Ducky, I want you to come along to confer with the doctor there. Abby, come so you can take the evidence."

* * *

Once at the hospital, only the girls and Ducky were allowed to go with Addy, which left Tony pacing, McGee nervously fiddling with his P.D.A., and Gibbs sipping his coffee, worrying about both his agent and young Adelina.

The three girls finally came out from the exam room, Adelina wearing a set of cloths Ziva had brought and Abby carrying a box marked 'evidence'. Ducky and a female doctor walked farther behind and talked in hushed voices. As soon as they saw the girls, Tony rushed to his sister's side. Her eyes remained grounded to the floor, but she didn't seem to flinch when Tony embraced her. It was a few moments, but she even returned it. He handed her over to Ziva who took her to sit down. Tony turned to the doctors and asked,

"She's going to be ok, right?" Gibbs hadn't seen that much worry on Tony's face in a long time. He hoped they could catch the guy.

She'll heal. Just give her time." It was the doctor who answered, but when he looked, Ducky nodded his head in confirmation. They all let a sigh of relief no one knew they'd been holding. A ghost of a smile I appreciation crossed Adelia's lips, gone before it had a change to live. Still, it gave hope to those who saw it.


	3. Chapter 3

They'd left the others at the hospital, but the ride was so quite Tony almost wished they hadn't.

"Why are we going back to my place while the others go to work?"

"Because you need to rest, Piccola Sorella." He got a mock glare for his efforts.

"Don't call me that." Tony smirked as he glanced over at her.

"Ah, come on, Little Sis. It's only a little fun." Adelina tensed. She started to breathe harder as her nails dug into the seat. Tony quickly pulled over. He turned to her and said, "Adelina, breath! What'd I say wrong?" Her breathing only got more raged, so he shook her shoulder. She started, but, when she looked at Tony, her eyes still had this slightly haunted look in them. Tears threatened spill, so Tony pulled her close and held his little sister, his girl, until they stopped, all the while whispering, "We'll catch the bastard. I swear we will."

When the tears stopped, she pulled back.

"I'm sorry."  
"For what?" He rubbed her arm a little longer, making sure she wasn't going to start again, before he started the car back up.

"You have such an important job. You don't need me to take care of too." She was staring out the window, looking at the cars and scenery they were passing. He wanted to pull over so he could make his point clear, but also wanted to get her back home.

"You are far more important and you're my little sister. I'm supposed to take care of you." He glanced at her wondering if it was too soon to crack a joke. He sighed as he pulled into her apartment parking lot instead.

"Besides, even if I didn't have to, I want to. I love you, Neonata, and nothing is going to change that." Addy looked at him. She knew he was serious, because he'd used the name only he was allowed to use, the one he only used when it was just the two of them.

"Thanks," she whispered as they got out of the car. He just grinned at her over it before slamming his door shut.

They walked inside and up to her apartment, but Tony pushed her into the wall as they rounded the last corner, because the door they were heading to had been left ajar. Looking around the corner he couldn't see anyone, but neither was he taking any chances. He looked back at her as he handed her his phone.

"Hit speed dial 1. Tell Gibbs to get over here. I'll be right back." He didn't wait for a response before moving around the corner and over to her open door, gun out and ready to aim at anyone deemed dangerous.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, so he quickly swung around to see his boss pointing his gun at the door and to catch a glimpse of Abby talking to his sister. With an unspoken agreement, Tony went to stand on one side of the door while Gibbs stood on the other. Tony used his fingers to count to three before Gibbs kicked it farther in. He followed close behind as Tony led the way in. Together they cleared each room before allowing the girls in. When the door was shut, safely locked, and the girls checking on everything, Tony turned to Gibbs.

"I know you're a crazy driver, but you're not that fast. How'd you get here so soon?"

"We were following you." He'd responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I noticed. Why?"

"Wanted to make sure you were ok."

"And following us was easier than calling?" They both moved toward the couch to wait for the girls.

"Nope."

Tony spotted a manila envelope on the coffee table as they sat down. It had Addy written on it in big black letters. There was no address, neither to her apartment nor from a sender. He flipped it over to see it hadn't been opened yet.

"Hey, Boss? Do you by chance have gloves on ya?"

Gibbs gave him a funny look before handing him a pair from an inner pocket of his coat. He put them on and then carefully opened the mystery package. The top picture of many infuriated him so much his hands were shaking as he turned it to show Gibbs. They could hear Abby and Addy coming down the hall, so Tony put the pictures back in their envelope so they didn't have to see them. He handed it to Gibbs to take back to the office.

"Hey, Addy, why don't you go pack some things and come stay at my house; at least until we can change your lock." Tony sent her his most charming smile, hoping she'd agree without asking questions. She only sighed. She really wanted to say no, to let him know she could take care of herself, but going somewhere else for the night didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Ok. Want to come help me pick out some outfits, Abby?"

"I'd love too. Do you still have that cute vest? I've got a skirt it was would look awesome with!" Addy gave a small smile.

"If you want to borrow it, all you have to do is ask."

"Sweet! Can I borrow it? Please, please, please?" That got Addy to laugh a little.

"Of course. Just grab it when we pick some things out." The door finally shut, but the men could still hear them a little bit. Tony turned to Gibbs who already had the folder back out and was flipping through the pictures.

"Some of these seem to be from quite a while ago."

"I know. That's what worries me." The two of them flipped through a few more of the shots before they put the photos away, to pissed to see more. Their timing couldn't have been better, because, just as Gibbs folded the tabs, the bedroom door opened, allowing the two women to pass.

"You two finally ready? I could've gone home, showered, and been back by now!" Tony teased.

"Ha! Like you know how to shower! I thought you still had to convince girls to help you bathe!"

"Watch it, Baby Sis! I'm more than willing to embarrass you. Remember Cousin Jackie's birthday…?" Addy glared at her teasing brother.

"Don't you dare! I've got plenty of dirt on you too!" Tony only grinned; glad to see his Piccola Sorella back.

"I'm sure you do," he said fondly. Gibbs cleared his throat. Abby bat his arm, giving him a slight glare.

"That was cute! Would it kill you to leave them alone?" Gibbs rolled his eyes in response.

"Why don't you just come back to the office."

"Ooh! Yeah! You can come stay in my lab with me! You can sleep if you want. We can talk if you want. Ooh! You can meet the gang and Burt!" Abby was almost jumping in excitement. It made Addy giggle. "Sorry. Got a little excited…"


End file.
